1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic controller controlling oxidation and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, oxidation control is carried out by a method for chemically controlling redox reaction. For example, pH controller (redox agent) is used for liquid waste disposal. So as to prevent the oxidation of metal surface, rust proof agents are coated or an electro-chemical rust proof method is carried out. However, due to the dependency of oxidation on the surface morphology of a substance to be oxidized and the reduction of the effect of chemical agents against oxidation because of the deterioration of the chemical agents, these methods cannot completely stop such reaction, although these methods are effective for the suppression of oxidation.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Koukoku) No. 63593/1991, however, active blends containing divalent and trivalent iron salts have interesting actions, such as biologically active actions and ionization-suppressing actions. Such active blends are produced by step 1 of charging and dissolving ferric chloride in aqueous caustic soda solution, step 2 of neutralizing the solution with hydrochloric acid, step 3 of concentrating the neutralized solution to recover a crystal, step 4 of dissolving the crystal in a mixture solution of alcohol and water and recover a crystal by filtering the mixtured solution and concentrated it, and step 5 of mixing the crystal with sodium chloride. The active blends thus produced exert an effect singly or in the form of a complex in combination with additives such as aluminum, sodium chloride, magnesium chloride, plant fiber and protein on the suppression of oxidation at a level almost equal to the level by the conventional method comprising chemically controlling oxidation.
Disadvantageously, however, the method for producing active blends containing the divalent and trivalent iron salts requires complicated procedures and additionally involves very poor yield of the resulting blends. As described above, additionally, very long time and very tedious procedures are needed for the application of the active blends to water treatment such as liquid waste disposal. Therefore, the method is disadvantageous in that the cost of water treatment is higher than the cost by the method comprising chemical procedures.
The present invention has been achieved in such circumstances. It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an organic controller capable of controlling redox reaction at low cost and in a simple manner and a method for producing the same.
The present invention relates to an organic controller capable of controlling redox reaction and a method for producing the same. The purpose of the present invention can be achieved by using a combination of two or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances as the effective component of the organic controller. Additionally, the invention is also achieved by using as the effective component of the organic controller a combination of one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances and one or more substances selected from polyphenols; a combination of one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances and one or more substances selected from enzymes; or a combination of one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances, one or more substances selected from polyphenols and one or more substances selected from enzymes. In these cases, the vitamins and vitamin-like substances are selected from vitamin A, vitamin B1, vitamin B2, vitamin B3, vitamin B5, vitamin B6, vitamin B12, vitamin B15, vitamin B17, vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E, vitamin F, vitamin K, vitamin P, biotin, folic acid, beta-carotene, inositol, choline and Coenzyme Q; the polyphenols are selected from catechin, epicatechin, gallocatechin, epigallocatechin, epicatechin gallate, and epigallocatechin gallate; and the enzymes are selected from superoxide dismutase, catalase and glutathione peroxidase.
The purpose of the present invention is achieved by a method for producing an organic controller, comprising dissolving two or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances separately in appropriate solvents, diluting the resulting individual solutions in water and mixing together the individual aqueous dilute solutions at an appropriate ratio and subsequently diluting the resulting mixture solution. The purpose of the present invention is also achieved by dissolving one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances and one or more substances selected from polyphenols, separately in appropriate solvents, diluting the resulting individual solutions in water, and mixing together the individual aqueous dilute solutions at an appropriate ratio and subsequently diluting the resulting mixture solution, or by dissolving one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances and one or more substances selected from enzymes separately in appropriate solvents, diluting the resulting individual solutions in water, and mixing together the individual aqueous dilute solutions at an appropriate ratio and subsequently diluting the resulting mixture solution, or by dissolving one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances, one or more substances selected from polyphenols and one or more substances selected from enzymes, separately in appropriate solvents, diluting the resulting individual solutions in water, and mixing together the individual aqueous dilute solutions at an appropriate ratio and subsequently diluting the resulting mixture solution. In these cases, effectively, the vitamins and vitamin-like substances are selected from vitamin A, vitamin B1, vitamin B2, vitamin B3, vitamin B5, vitamin B6, vitamin B12, vitamin B15, vitamin B17, vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E, vitamin F, vitamin K, vitamin P, biotin, folic acid, beta-carotene, inositol, choline and Coenzyme Q; the polyphenols are selected from catechin, epicatechin, gallocatechin, epigallocatechin, epicatechin gallate, and epigallocatechin gallate; and the enzymes are selected from superoxide dismutase, catalase and glutathione peroxidase.
The present invention will now be described in embodiments. The substance for use in the production of the organic controller according to the present invention is selected from the following 4 groups: 1. two or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances; 2. one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances and one or more substances selected from polyphenols; 3. one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances and one or more substances selected from enzymes; and 4. one or more substances selected from vitamins and vitamin-like substances, one or more substances selected from polyphenols, and one or more substances selected from enzymes. Herein, the vitamins and vitamin-like substances are selected from vitamin A, vitamin B1, vitamin B2, vitamin B3, vitamin B5, vitamin B6, vitamin B12, vitamin B15, vitamin B17, vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E, vitamin F, vitamin K, vitamin P, biotin, folic acid, beta-carotene, inositol, choline and Coenzyme Q; the polyphenols are selected from catechin, epicatechin, gallocatechin, epigallocatechin, epicatechin gallate, and epigallocatechin gallate; and the enzymes are preferably anti-oxidation enzymes and specifically include superoxide dismutase (SOD), catalase and glutathione peroxidase. The organic controller for use in accordance with the present invention is a substance controlling oxidation and may satisfactorily be in solid, liquid or gas.
In accordance with the present invention, appropriate amounts of substances selected from one of the groups described above are separately dissolved in appropriate solvents, and the amounts depend on the purpose. Any solvent capable of dissolving the compounds can be used, with no specific limitation. The solvent is preferably water and organic solvents such as ethanol and acetic acid, from the respects of ready availability, ready handleability and influences on humans. Individual substances dissolved in appropriate solvents are further diluted with water. The resulting individual aqueous dilute solutions are mixed together at an appropriate ratio. The aqueous mixture solution is additionally diluted with water, to final appropriate concentrations of all or one of the dissolved components for the suppression of oxidation. The aqueous dilute solution thus adjusted is used as an organic controller for the control of redox reaction. Specifically, the aqueous dilute solution is used in diverse utilities such as rinse agent for flush toilet, agent for preserving the freshness of plants, preservative, liquid waste disposal agent, soil modifier, ionization suppressant, rust proof agent, culturing procedure, and fish cultivation.
During the course of producing the organic controller, the amount of a substance to be dissolved in a solvent is determined, depending on the type of the substance, the purpose of the use of the organic controller or the like. Additionally, the mix ratio of the individual aqueous solutions is determined, depending on the purpose of the use of the organic controller.
During the production of the organic controller, the vitamins and the vitamin-like substances, the polyphenols and the anti-oxidation enzymes suppress the generation of active oxygen in aqueous solution, so these substances function to suppress oxidation. A combination of the aforementioned four groups is the most preferable as a combination of raw materials for the production of the organic controller, using the properties of the individual substances.